


Meetings That Led to The Awesome, Epic Love of Peter and Stiles: As Narrated by Stiles Stilinski-Hale and Derek Hale(Who Is For Some Reason Standing In The Room)

by Emgirl16



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Baby Werewolves, Creeper Peter, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek Is So Done, Derek is Derek, Derek is Good with Kids, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Future Fic, Good Peter, M/M, Married Stiles/Peter, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, POV Stiles, Protective Scott, Sassy Peter, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles and Derek can't help their sassiness, Stiles-centric, Story within a Story, That talks about the past, Uncle Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emgirl16/pseuds/Emgirl16
Summary: The meetings that lead to the awesome, epic love of Peter and Stiles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really fun thing to write, like seriously.

Meetings That Led to The Awesome Epic Love of Peter and Stiles: As Narrated by Stiles Stilinski-Hale and Derek Hale(Who Is For Some Reason Standing In The Room)

 

_The first time they met was the day Peter died._

**_("Way to be dramatic, Stiles." "Have you even met me?")_ **

_Okay, that was a lie. The first time they met face to face didn't involve a lot of pleasantries. So Stiles doesn't count it. There were lots of running and fighting and fear involved._

_He also remembered that he really couldn't get over the fact that good looks seemed to be genetic in the Hale family._

_Sure the whole leather trench coat screams Spike 2.0, but Derek's creepy, sexy_ **_("Children, Stiles!")_ ** _uncle wears it well. Not that Stiles would ever tell anybody that._ ****

**_("Except for now." "Let me tell the story!")_ **

_But the first time they met_ **_(that counts)_ ** _is the day Peter died._

_A death he helped cause._

_But that was later._

 

"So you're the Little Stilinski Who Could."

A voice suddenly interrupted Stiles thinking. To tell you the truth, he was glad someone had come along to distract him. He freaking hated chemistry.

Stiles glanced up to see a man with a leather trench coat on and a crazed gleam in his eyes. Yeah, he knew who this was.

"So you're the Alpha Hale." Stiles replied bluntly.

Usually Stiles would have been terrified, but right now he was running low on Adderall and was in danger of falling behind in, well, everything. A crazed werewolf was the least of his problem.

Stiles totally had his priorities straight.

Peter just stood there and stared. Stiles was getting bored with this nonexistent conversation so he went back to doing his homework.

Apparently the whole "ignore the problem until it goes away" strategy wasn't working, because when he finished (gave up on) his homework Peter was still there.

Staring.

Without blinking.

Somehow Stiles accidentally ended up in a staring contest with a psycho werewolf. Who could probably rip him in half, but Stiles refused to lose.

Then Peter blinked.

Stiles smirked and said, "You know, usually when creepy men break into houses to stare at children they at least bring candy."

He smirked back and replied, "I like you."

Stiles snorted, "It is an honor to be appreciated by a half-crazed, not-so-mythical creature."

He gave me what anybody else would see as a charming smile and said, "Peter Hale."

Stiles tilted his head and replied, "Stiles Stilinski."

Peter stared some more.

Stiles, now extremely bored with this strange encounter, sighed and stood.

"Well I'm starving." He stated and walked out of the room.

Peter apparently took this as an invitation to follow Stiles as he padded to the kitchen and took out leftovers.

He was heating up a plate when he looked over at Peter, who was still staring. Well, staring at the food in Stiles's hands.

Stiles then did a stupid thing and started to think of how long it's been since Peter had even gotten to eat leftovers. He sighed(he was doing that a lot lately)and gestured at the food containers.

"You want some?" He offered.

Peter looked at him thoughtfully before nodding.

They ate in silence until Peter asking Stiles who had cooked.

"Scott." He quipped.

Peter cocked an eyebrow in disbelief.

Stiles, with a serious expression, said, "No, really. He's going to make Allison a wonderful house husband one day."

That startled a laugh out of Peter. Stiles tried really hard not to notice how hot he was when he laughed.

"You know I can tell when you're lying right?" Peter said with a what must be trademarked smirk.

"Yes, I've heard all about the whole 'I can tell you're lying by your heart' thing. Frankly, I think it's cheating. If you really want to know, I made it."

Peter studied Stiles for a moment with a glint of surprise in his eyes.

Stiles tried not to be offended.

**("He totally was.")**

When they were done, Stiles started to wash the dishes. Peter insisted on drying.

"You cooked, the least I can do is help with the dishes." Peter stated insistently.

"How Martha Stewart of you." Stiles replied dryly.

"My mother raised me right." Peter said with a huff.

Stiles almost shot back: "Did she raised you to be a sociopathic killer too?" But with an uncharacteristic bout of common sense he thought it best not to push his luck with said sociopathic killer.

He then followed Stiles into the living room.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" He asked as they watched some reruns of Friends.

"Well, you are insane. I seriously wonder what will happen once you don't have revenge to focus on." Stiles said, bluntly. "But I can understand how you would want to get back at the people who destroyed your life."

Stiles waited a moment and continued. "Even at the hospital, I was only terrified 'cause, you know, werewolf fight. If you had wanted me dead I would had been dead."

It was quiet as Peter absorbed this information.

"Scott seems to have a problem with my revenge." He responded after a few minutes, looking interested at Stiles answer.

Stiles snorted. "Scotty has always been a goody two-shoes. Seriously he's like a Golden Retriever. Lassie even. I live more in shades of grey. I'm also mostly helping him because he's my bestfriend and you tried to kill him." Stiles looked Peter in the eyes and said, "Your lucky you didn't kill him. Because then I would have had to get more involved. It wouldn't have been pleasant." The "for you" was heavily implied.

He looked at Stiles with a creepy smile on his face. "You're not lying."

"Nope." Stiles replied and turned his attention back to the TV.

They watched TV for a while until he said, "Excuse me, but there's a dance I must be getting to."

Stiles knew what dance he was talking about.

He had actually almost went with Lydia. But the thought of being a pity date left a bad taste in his mouth. So he had elected to stay home.

Stiles was sort of getting over a certain red head. His taste now ran more creepy and snarky at the moment.

Stiles watched Peter let himself out of his house and went back to watching TV.

He seriously needed to wolf-proof his home.

But first he needed to make a call.

 

_The second time they met was at the first pack meeting._

_The kanima incident had brought everyone together and that helped a lot with the Alphas and Darach incidents._

**_("Have you noticed how have a lot of incidents, Derek? It's sort of depressing.")_ **

_Peter Hale did some kind of voodoo and came back to life. By the fact he didn't kill them all in their sleep and actually winked at Stiles the night of the Kanima showdown, Stiles decided Peter had forgiven them for the whole killing him thing._

**_("Actually Stiles thought Peter was leading us into a false sense of security so he could enjoy the sense of betrayal everyone would get right before he murdered us painfully.")_ **

_They had rescued Erica and Boyd safely, Gerald was dying a slow death, the Sheriff was in the know, and the remaining Argents were now in an alliance with the pack._

_Jackson was a werewolf now and he and Lydia were still going strong._   
_Scott was also apparently a True Alpha. Whatever that was._

_So in a surprising mature move, Derek and Scott combined forces._

_The twins, Aiden and Ethan, had somehow become betas and joined when they realized the Alphas were going to lose. The newly formed Hale-McCall Pack agreed to take them in._

_Basically, they were now prepared for anything._

_Except for Peter and Stiles._

 

Stiles was the last to arrive. He had an emergency, which made him late.

**("He stopped to pick up some Recese's Peanut Butter Cups." "I really needed a peanut butter-chocolate fix, okay!")**

Stiles was still nervous and uncertain about how this would work out. Derek and Scotty did not have a good history of working together.

He was surprised they had even stopped fighting each other and withholding information long enough to take out the past few threats.

Everyone was awkwardly making small talk.

Allison, Scott, and Isaac were sitting a little too close for people who were supposedly not dating.

Stiles was seriously not even attempting to think about what they were up to.

**("They were cute." "Derek, I never want to hear 'cute' come out of your mouth again.")**

Aiden and Ethan had brought Danny.

He was taking this werewolf thing surprisingly well. It helped to have a hacker in their midst. He still wouldn't tell Stiles if he was attractive to gay guys(certain guys that wore tight v-necks and jeans).

Lydia and Jackson were looking all lovey-dovey.

Jackson was actually a lot more likable now. Stiles was glad he had gotten over his crush. The whole "kanima is cured by true love" thing was like a freaking Disney movie. It would have seriously hurt if he had still loved her that way.

Boyd and Erica were next to them holding hands.

Erica was actually pretty much like a big sister he had never had now that she wasn't hitting him with car parts.

Boyd was...well Boyd.

He was grateful that they had found them in time.

In conclusion, there was so many teenage hormones in this room that Stiles was glad he wasn't a werewolf.

**("It was horrible." "It's okay Derek, those dark days are behind us.")**

After looking around, Stiles was now running into a problem.

Due to the fact Derek had bought barely any furniture, there were no seats left.

He spotted Peter on the staircase watching with creeper eyes. Stiles threw caution to the wind, said "Fuck it.", and walked over to sit next to him.

"Hey Peter." Stiles said, offering him some of his candy.

He accepted with a creeper smile and replied, "Hello Stiles."

The loft was now silent except for the sound Peter and Stiles eating candy.

Scott was the first one to speak. He stood and pointed a finger at Peter while exclaiming in a panic filled voice, "Stiles, what are you doing?!"

"He broke into my house, probably for nefarious purposes, and we ate the leftovers together. Then we watched Friends." Stiles responded with a shrug.

Peter was smirking next to him.

Everyone was gaping. Well, except Derek, but he looked a little troubled. Or constipated. You can never really tell with him.

**("Don't be mad, you know it's true!")**

He stared at Peter and Stiles and must have decided that it wasn't worth the trouble. He got the meeting back on track, blatantly ignoring everyone staring in horror at the two on the stairs.

It ran a little smoother now that everyone had bonded over the terrible realization that the member of the pack everyone loved like a baby brother **("That's right, Stiles I forgot you were younger than everyone, even Isaac." "Shut up Derek! The one time you actually talk and I'm trying to tell a story.")** was friends with the one person they all hated with fiery **("Sorry Der-Bear." "Don't call me that Stiles.")** passion.

 

The third time they met was the night they accidentally started a weekly movie night.

Stiles was lying on his bed, watching the Avengers on his laptop, when he heard someone approach his bed.

"Hey Peter." Stiles said, without looking away from the screen. Peter had been creeping on him since the first pack night. Nobody else liked him.

It was kinda sad.

"What are you watching?" He questioned.

That's when Stiles came to the soul crushing realization that Peter had never seen the Avengers, or the Thor movies, or the Iron Man movies, or the Captain America movies.

**("It was a crime against humanity!")**

So that's how they ended up in the living room having a marathon. Peter was letting Stiles use him as a pillow.

"Why do you hang around me all the time?" Stiles suddenly questioned.

"Because you're Pack." He said without missing a beat. Aw, Stiles was getting the feels.(Darn fanfiction and YouTube). He turned his face to hide a small blush.

By the smirk on Peter's face, he didn't succeed.

They didn't move bother to move when the Pack walked in. Stiles had given them keys, not that they bothered to use them. They instead preferred climbing through windows. By now he was used to them walking into his house randomly.

Everyone stopped and stared.

Scott looked like he wanted to snatch Stiles from Peter's evil clutches and wrap him in bubble wrap.

Then the Pack noticed what they were watching and started to talk **("Argue.")** about who was the coolest Avenger **("Tony Stark, obviously.")** and whether DC was better than Marvel. **("Marvel wins hand down.")**.

Isaac ended up by Stiles's feet. Scott and Alison were pretending that they weren't both cuddling him.

Aiden, Lydia, and Jackson were on the love seat. That was new.

Erica and Boyd were on the other side of Stiles's couch. Derek was in the recliner.

Danny, Ethan, and the newly found Cora were snuggled on the floor in front of Derek.

Before the movies were over, everyone except Peter and Stiles were asleep in a puppy pile on the floor.

**("Did you see what I did there?" "Haha.")**

Stiles and Peter had each discretely taken pictures of them as blackmail.

Stiles pretended not to notice the content look on Peter's face.

Though he did whisper, in a sing-song tone low enough so that only Peter could hear,

"Hallmark moment."

Peter smirked and pulled Stiles closer.

**("That's so sickening." "You totally cried when we told that story at the wedding, I have pictures!")**

 

_When they finally kissed, nobody was surprised._

_Well, nobody but Scott._

"But he's a baby!" Scott wailed.

"Scott I'm eighteen." Stiles said patiently.

 

_It took many bro nights, bro hugs, and finally a long_ **_("really long")_ ** _discussion before Scott wouldn't burst into tears at the thought of Peter defiling "his" Stiles._

_Every time Scott said "his" Stiles made Peter wanted to possessively disagree with him._

_But, one stern look from Stiles and he didn't say anything._

**_("He's so whipped." "I dare you to say that to his face." "..." "I thought so.")_ **

_He didn't mind as much when he smelled Scott's man pain at the sight of them kissing._

**_("No really, he sadistically enjoyed it. Made his day.")_ **

 

"So that's how Uncle Peter and I fell in love." I said to Scott's and Isaac's and Alison's adorable children.

Derek looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Was third-person narration really necessary?"

I scoffed, "Of course it was!"

"I really liked it Uncle Stiles!" The youngest, Lilly, said with a smile.

"Don't be so grumpy Uncle Derek." Her older brother, Nathan, said firmly.

"Aw don't worry kids. Derek loves his Uncle Stiles a lot really deep down." I said with a smirk.

"Stop calling yourself that." Derek mumbled and left the house to murder helpless rabbits or whatever Derek did with his freetime.

Peter walked in through the kitchen with an evil grin. "Are you torturing Derek again?"

"Yep." I replied, with an evil grin of my own.

"I grow to love you more everyday." He said, wrapping his arms around me.

The two children sitting in front of us "Aw'd".

"Uncle Stiles will you tell us about how you and Uncle Peter got married?" Lilly sweetly asked, looking up at me with her inherited Golden Retriever eyes.

"Of course." I answered, looking down at our matching bands.

 

"It all started the day Derek insulted a fairy and got turned into a cat. Stiles had to care for him, because he frankly didn't trust the rest of the pack to even keep a plant alive."


End file.
